


Overtime

by kolivan



Series: Island Love [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mech Preg, Sparklings, this is for shits and giggles dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, so this is the thanks I get for working overtime.” “OVERTIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEE?!?!?!??!?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Overtime**

* * *

 

“Heatwave, we need to talk.”

“Can it wait until after my shows are done?”

If it was the red mech’s goal to piss off Blades today, then he had succeeded.

“No, I’m afraid not.” He snatched the remote out of Heatwave’s servo and glared at him.

“Hey I was watching that!”

The glare that he received made Heatwave want to eat his words.

“Every night you come home late when every morning you say that you’ll be home at 18:00 to let me have a break from taking care of Blaze. Do you know how tiring it is to care for a newspark by yourself?”

“No…”

“That’s right, because you hardly help me! I really need a break, Heatwave, I’m exhausted.”

Heatwave sighed and stood up and walked over to Blades “Listen, how about tomorrow, I’ll come home early and watch Blaze while you shower and rest up and I’ll give you a back massage. Does that sound good to you?”

Blades let himself smile at the thought. “Yeah… that actually does sound really nice. You promise to come home early tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Heatwave smiled and kissed his forehelm.

* * *

The next morning at 8 am, Blades and Blaze stood at the front door waving goodbye to Heatwave as he prepared to leave for work. “Remember, come home early so you can watch Blaze tonight.”

“I know, Blades. I’ll be home at 6 o’clock.”

“6 o’clock?” Blades smiled.

“6 o’clock.”

* * *

**(insert SpongeBob time card narrator voice) 14 hours later…**

* * *

Heatwave crept quietly through the front door, tiptoeing as he slipped through the barely ajar door. He sighed as he closed it quietly then jumped when the light turned on and he turned to see Blades standing there wearing his night clothes. While Heatwave wore a lampshade on his helm.

“So… 6 o’clock?”

“Uh… I can explain.”

“Please do.”

“Oh well, I… uh… you see there was this party, and—”

“Oh a party? You went to a party instead of coming home?”

“Well uh—”

Blades interrupted as he imitated his mate’s voice. “Oh a party! Sure I’ll just forget about my mate and sparkling at home while I go have fun with the boys at work!”

Heatwave huffed. “I don’t have to deal with this!” he shouted as he stormed out down the hallway of the bunker.

Blades growled. “Where are you going?!”

“I’m going back to work!”

The orange mech followed as he saw Heatwave enter a room with a punching bag.

“Oh so this is work?”

“I’ll have you know I work hard for this family!”

“Oh really? Well it seems you forgot your BRIEFCASE!”

Blades opened it and what fell out where boxing gloves and other fighting equipment.

“Oh, so this is the thanks I get for working overtime.”

Blades’ face turned beet red.

“OVERTIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEE?!?!?!??!?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This little snippet of the story is meant entirely as a joke because it was 1 am and I’m so tired and it seemed so fucking funny to me. This is like my fave spongebob joke tho.


End file.
